


The Chase of Destiny

by OracleHylia



Series: Eternal Bonds [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Theif!Link, Zelda has her powers, Zelda is kind snobby, Zonai!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleHylia/pseuds/OracleHylia
Summary: A young Zonai is caught stealing and after a fateful run in with the too-perfect Princess, is caught in a thrilling chase which leads him to his destiny.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Eternal Bonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The Chase of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a multi part series about the Hero and Princess of 10,000 years ago and how they greatly differ (and are the same as) their successors.

The night sky began to lighten, an orange glow hinting to the rising sun just beneath the horizon. The dark silhouette of the Zonai camp in contrast to the lightening sky. A hooded figure slipped out of a tent and hurriedly made their way to the edge of camp.

The figure blew softly into an ivory horn and from the depths of the dark woods, a young dragon appeared, no bigger than a horse. Lowering its head for him, the figure climbed into its back and they took to the air.

They flew over Pagos woods, past Lake Hylia and through Hyrule Fields as the sun slowly rose in the sky. The wind whipped back the figures hood, revealing a young Zonai boy no older than 17. His long, unruly red hair hid all but the tips of his pointed ears. The sun shone on his deeply tanned skin and glinted across his bright blue eyes.

His dark green cloak covered a brown leather tunic and light green leather shorts. As the pair began to approach Castletown, the young man urged the dragon to land and hide. He pulled his hood back over his head as he walked the short distance to Castletown. He attempted to mingle with the crowd of merchants and travelers entering through the main entrance.

Carefully avoiding the watchful gazes of the various soldiers, he made his way to the vast and crowded marketplace in the middle of the plaza where a fountain sat.

He subtly began sliding his hands into the wallets big passing wealthy merchants or nobles and pocketing the rupees within. However, one merchant must’ve been more aware than the others because he stiffened when the young Zonai dug his hand into his wallet. 

Whirling around to see his rupees in the hand of a stranger, a Zonai no less, set him off.

“Theif! It’s a barbarian theif! He’s stolen my rupees!”

The reaction was instant, people began to run about on a panic, letting out cries of alarm. The soldiers standing about were instantly alert, shoving through the panicked crowds to make their way to the Zonai. The young man in question made a run for it as soon as the shock wore off. 

He raced through the winding streets of Castletown, nimbly dodging pedestrians and leaping over any obstacles with the ah agility of a cat. Seeing that the soldiers were gaining on him he quickly climbed up the side of a building and began running and leaping across the rooftops. 

He let out a grin as he heard the frustrated shouts of the soldiers below. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An extravagant carriage was being pulled along, the Princess inside humming contentedly as she gazed out the window, observing the people that went by. 

Her moment of serenity was shattered as a man leapt of a roof and landed on the top of the carriage, shaking it violently. A moment later his head appeared upside down in the window. The disruption in question grinned at her. 

“Sorry about your fancy carriage, Sparkles. I might’ve left a dent in it. Oh by the way, you might wanna tell your soldiers to kick it up a notch, my grandma can run faster than that, see ya!” 

With that he leapt off the carriage and onto the rooftops, leaving an indignant Princess in his wake, sputtering in confusion. As soon as she got a hold of herself, she slammed the carriage door open in a huff. Eyes filled with righteous fury, she let the familiar glowing aura surround her as she drew upon her divine power. 

Without turning back, she sternly addressed the carriage driver. “I have an impetuous theif to catch, have someone inform the king I’ll be back later. This shouldn’t take long.”

Ignoring their protests she leapt into the air, pushing power into her limbs as she leaped form building to building. She narrowed in her sight on the culprit in question, hood pulled over his head and a pouch at his waist likely full of stolen goods.

She sent out golden trendies of light, whipping about like tentacles as her power reached for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He let out a yelp and leapt narrowly to the side as a golden trendil slammdd red the roof where’d he’d been just seconds before. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on at the familiar tingle of magic in the air and he glimpsed backward without breaking pace to see the Princess of Hyrule, lookiing very angry, hit on his tail.

He couldn’t help it, he felt a thrill run through him at the thought of someone so powerful magic wise, giving him chase. He dodged more trendils and sliced through them with his bone short sword as they grew hotter and mor erratic. He almost let out a laugh. Oh yes, she was maaaaaaad.

Sensing that she was closing in on him, he jumped down from the rooftops, the Princess’s golden trendils slashing through the air and knocking his short sword away with unbelievable speed. Cursing silently for the loss of his weapon, he touched down in what he assumed as a Hylian graveyard. He snorted at the opulence of it as he passed by, trust Hylians to make a graveyard look like a decoration.

The angry huff behind him was the only warning he had before a golden trendil snaked around him tightly. The sight of her haughty, triumphant expression was all the motivation he needed to send a counter-current of Zonai magic along the golden trendils.

She left herself wide open for an the attack and released the magic ensnaring him with a pained yelp. Not wasting a single moment he jumped to his feet and raced into the temple within the graveyard. He shoved past startled priests and priestesses, making his way to to e back of the temple, hoping for an exit or place to hide.

He cursed to himself as he screeched to a halt before a wall. The doors to the temple slammed open and he didn’t need to turn around to know it was the Princess. Desperate, he looked back and caught sight of an elegant sword inlaid in a pedestal.

He grimaced, it was too pretty for his tastes and likely just for show but it was better than nothing. In one swift movement, he turned around and pulled the shimmering blade from its pedestal, readying his stance to fight.

In seconds, he watched the advancing Princess, all aglow other power, go from seething to open mouthed shock. The priests and priestesz wore a similar expression, and for a moment, nobody moved.

Then one of the priests spoke up, “Praise the Sacred Realm! The Goddess has sent her chosen hero to save us!”

All at once the temple was in an uproar. Some in awe, some overjoyed, some upset, and some bewildered. Only the Princess remained still, looking utterly flabbergasted, staring at the sword in his hand while muttering,

“That’s impossible, it’s a mistake, it has to be a mistake . . .”

He felt just as confused as the Princess. What was going on? Unfortunately, he didn’t get time to ponder it further because, at that moment the doors slammed open again and an elderly man, likely the head priest, announced:

“The Blade of Evils bane has chosen it’s champion at last. We finally have the last piece necessary to defeat the Calamity Ganon.”

The old man’s gray eyes bored into him and his final words were addressed to him directly.

“Welcome, Hero of Hyrule.”


End file.
